Code Geass: The Return Of the King
by xnxs13
Summary: Is it really the end? Isn't it questionable what has happen to CC and Lelouch? about Suzaku and Nunnaly? Kallen and Gino? Does it have to end that way?
1. Chapter 1

As the person of Japan and the whole world celebrates the death of the Demon King, Lelouch Vi Britania, a low cry was heard coming from Nunnaly Vi Britania as she embrace her beloved brother. A few days have past since the said assassination and the world has regained peace and stability. In the distance a song was heard in the open.

Surpassing time, what is this imprisoned

And overflowing thoghts?

To whom gentle eyes suits their profile?

"The power of the kings, known as Geass, brings one solitudes. Not quite accurate, is it? Right, Lelouch" CC said smiling at the thought.

A t the same time a certain person smiled devilishly. "Your maybe right about that one CC, but…things are not always what they seem" the woman's voice echoes in the depths of the dark room where she sat comfortably in her chair. The woman has a pale yellow lock that fits very well with her majestic blue eyes and her white creamy skin. After the long silence, the woman emerged from her seat and walk over to the nearby window and slowly pull out the curtains. She was greeted by the bright summer light. Slowly, a pair of violet eyes open and a low groan escape his lips. The woman turned around with a look of surprise written all over her face; suddenly she smiles and face the man. "Good morning sleepyhead".

In Ashford Academy the bell rang stating the end of classes much to the students' relief. In the large crowd of people, a certain redhead came running to a green-haired girl. "NINA, hey Nina" Kallen yelled. "Oh Kallen, it's you" Nina Einstein greeted her former friend. Kallen took a deep breath calming her breathing and she ten looked at Nina with shock and amazement like she was some kind of celebrity. Nina couldn't help but blush as Kallen surveyed her from head to toe as if she had emerged from the dead. After a few minute of investigation, Kallen finally snap out of her reverie and smile at Nina. "It really s you isn't it? I thought I'll never see you again here at Ashford Academy". Nina couldn't help but smile as she said "So do I. I'm really happy to see you again Kallen. And I know what you mean about not expecting to see me here." Kallen kept silence. Nina smiled as she continued "I know being the former scientist of Prince Schiezel means that I have no need to go to school but I really miss being a normal high school student. Beside I didn't expect to see you here too." "I know what you mean but Oghi insisted it. He it time for me to settle down, now that things have calm down" the former Guren pilot replied. Nina's eyes downcasted to her shoes. Kallen felt silent. She knew that even though Lelouch was dead Nina has not yet avenge Princess Euphemia. But she couldn't avoid wondering why? Why did Nina help Lelouch take over Damoscoles. Did she just try to get Lelouch trust then wait for the right moment to kill him? So many question flooded Kallen's mind. Suddenly Nina spoke, startling Kallen from her thought. "You know what Kallen? Even though I still can't forgive Zero for killing Princess Euphemia, I can't help but feel sad when I think about him being dead and all". Now it was Kallen's eyes turn to drop to the ground. "Yeah, I just can't put myself to accept that I doubted him for wanting to bring peace into this world. Instead of helping him, I fought against him. Instead of me comforting him, I said hurtful stuff about him. I can't believe what I did all that time. I'm the worst" Kallen said as tears starts forming in her in her eyes. Nina just smile sadly at her friend as she tried to shove away her tears. She knew Kallen's feeling for Lelouch and she exactly how it feels to love someone close to you. And she can't imagine how much more it must have hurt to see that person died right in front of your eyes. "Did you tell him, about your feelings you have for him?" Kallen lifted her face and to Nina's surprised she was smiling as tears flows in her eyes. "Even if I told him, I already know his answer"" Oh Kallen." Nina said as she pull Kallen into a tight hug, letting her cried on her chest. Cause for now this was the only thing she know she can do for her. "Its alright Kallen. Everything is going to be alright okay? I'm always gonna be here for you. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The warm water flows down his feature cleaning his entire being washing away his ultimately unforgivable sins, dreadful past and all his worries and confusions. After a long soothing shower he opens the door and went inside the room. His dress was already prepared in the bed. A long sleeve, black shirt and a brown jean.

As he dress up he rethink what happen earlier after he found himself awake in a large comfortable bed and not on his expected black coffin or in hell at least for he was Lelouch in Britannia, the demon king, the devil himself .

"Good morning" the blond woman greeted him as he got up in the bed.

"Good morning" he replied.

Then suddenly he realized what he just said.

"Huh? What the... who are you? Where I am?" he asked in an extremely surprise voice.

The woman giggled and walks over him.

"We have plenty of time for that you know, but first you have to take shower nice refreshing shower to freshen you up. You have been asleep for almost two weeks now." the woman said as she dragged him to the bathroom.

"What?!! Two weeks?"

"Uh-huh and I can tell you, I already lost patient in wating for you to wake up." The woman opened the door.

"How the hell am I here? I'm supposed to be dead" he screamed.

"Hush now, there's no reason to get all flustered. And people might hear us." Lelouch fell silent. If someone found him, that person will undoubtedly recognize him.

The woman pushed him in the bathroom and said, "Feel yourself at home" as she close the bathroom door.

Lelouch ruffled his hair with his hand and let out a sigh, confuse of why he was still alive. He was a hundred percent sure the Suzaku's or rather Zero's sword pierced his body. But here he is, alive and breathing.

"Aargh!!! This is all t confusing"

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled him from his deep thought.

The mysterious woman's head popped out the corner of the door, her bright smile still plastered in her face.

"I see you're all done here" she said settling down in the bed. She looked at the nearby window for a few minutes before saying,

"So, I figured you have quite a lot of questions for me to answer" Lelouch nodded in reply.

The blonde looked at him for a while before saying "Okay, bring it here"

Lelouch took a deep breath.

"What...Why am I here? Who are you and most importantly, why am I still alive?!The woman let a smile crept on her lips.

"You're here because I brought you here. And my name's Namine in case you're wondering. Nice to finally meet you, Lelouch." she replied simply, not answering his last question.

"Namine?" Lelouch repeated.

The woman smiled even wider to his surprise, her eyes twinkling.

"Yep, that's me"

Lelouch rub his chin with his fingers as  
if in deep in thought. He looked at the girl with an unreadable expression.

"You look awfully familiar." he said with a voice of suspicion. Once again survey the girl more carefully. Then it hit him. 'This girl look almost exactly like C.C.' he gasped in his thought.

"Is there something the matter?" the girl asked.

"Ah...no, it's nothing. I just mistaken you for someone else"Lelouch explained as he tried to compose himself.

"Hmm..." she said teasingly which earned a raised eyebrow from the Black Prince. He was unaware of her next question that caught him off guard.

"Is that someone that your talking about goes by the name of C.C."

In the depths of the large hallways heavy footsteps echoed and little by little, a shadow oe a man can be seen. The swooshing of his cape added up to the strong aura surrounding the masked man. After several minutes of walking, he finally reached his long-awaited destination-his room. He quickly opened the door and locked it with the same speed. He let out heavy sigh before pulling off his mask and throwing it in the bed as he loosen his tight collar and made his way to the human-sized mirror in his room. Suddenly he stopped, hesitant for a moment but took a brave step forward. He smiled at the person the mirror reflected, a boy within sixteen years of age with his usual messy brown hair and bright emerald eyes. He leaned closer in the mirror with his hand resting in its frame and his forehead resting upon it.

"In the end, I couldn, t be the Zero you once were, can I? Right, Lelouch?" he said to no one in particular.

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" he said after he put on his mask, which was equipped with Lelouch stimulated voice. For a few second no one answered, and then came a hesitant voice.

"It's me Zero. I was thinking of talking to you for a second that is if you don't mind."

"Nunally?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lelouch looked at the girl who called herself Namine with shock and disbelief in his violet eyes. "How did you know about C.C.?"Lelouch, Lelouch...I don't just know, I know everything." she said. &What do you mean?" he paused for a moment. "What...What are you? What is your connection to C.C.?!" he demanded. "Do not worry; I don't have any intention of hurting you. I am C.C.'s other half."

He was no stranger to the sensation of blade meeting flesh. He even pierced his father once that lead to his death. He pushed in the sword both with hesitation and conviction and watches his victim fall, bleeding to his death.

The triumphant roar of the crowd sang in his ears, and for a moment he relished in the high of his victory. The crowd roared even louder, their voices was mix of sadism and awe. It was weird and at the same time new. It was fulfilling but saddening. Overflowing emotions' all sorts of them, Happiness and Distraught came to his senses. He became a walking contradiction. A smirk crept onto his lips in the thought that he became their symbol of the new world.

"So this is how it feels" he whispered and at that moment in his life, he finally understood his fate, that he, Suzaku Kururugi, had become Zero.

At first, being Zero was hard but in no time he got used to it. Zero's work was harsh. If he wasn't commanding the battlefields or shining tons of paperwork, he was attending conference or meetings. Sleep became only a pastime.

She was distraught, confused and relieved. She felt bad for herself, having all these conflicting emotion. Almost two weeks had part after the assassination of her beloved brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King. Nunally is now the Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia. She was crowned as the new leader of the empire and was accepted, thanks to the person behind Zero's mask.

While the United States of Nations is tasked with the burden of keeping the peace not only in the Federation but the whole world. And under the leadership or its chairwoman, Kaguya Sumeragi, its commander, Li Xingke, and its mysterious CEO, Zero. The UFN has done its duty well in days following the fall of the former tyrant king of Britannia.

Yet, with all there things happening, something still bugged all the old members of the Black Knights: Zero's true identity. Indeed the CEO's identity remained in the shadows. When given time to relax, he was nowhere to be found.

Sometimes one can see him around the newly built Pendragon City. Oftentimes, he would be at the shrines of Japan. He was very unpredictable. But his quarters at the Imperial Palace were constant. To her surprise, he was in front of his door. The door opened and she found herself face to face with the marked name- Zero.

"What do you want to talk about Your Highness" he asked letting her in his room.

"Good evening, Zero. I was.....you see I...." she doesn't know what to say.

Zero notice this and smiled underneath his mask. 'Even after she'd been through her innocence still remained.' Suzaku thought.

"You see I...." she tried to start.

"Do you want to have some tea?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's been a tiring day. I was looking for company in having tea. Would you mind joining me?"he explained.

"Oh! Of course. I would love to. Thank you for the offer."shesmiled that caused his heart to slip a beat.

'Damn! Why is my heart pounding so fast?"cursed himself. "Uh...You're welcome...."Zero replied as he scratches the back of his head. Was he supposed to even reply and do that gesture? 'Stupid!' he scolded himself.

"C.C.'s other half? What do you mean by that? C.C. has never.... " Lelouch asked Namime.

"Don't worry; C.C. herself doesn't know anything about my existence."Namine declared.

"Huh? But you said-"

"You do know how C.C. obtained her code, correct?"

Lelouch nodded in reply. Namine took a deep breath before continuing.

"The moment a Code is transferred to another person, a human form of that person will be born." she stated.

"Then your C.C.'s human form. But why does a human form of that person be born? Does that make any differences?" the Black Prince asked with a disapproving voice.

"In order for the bearer of the Code to manage to carry the burden of the Code, one must loose all her emotion. She must continue fulfilled her duty without any hesitation, giving the power of kings to people who she think can fulfilled her wish and pass them the Code to continue the never ending cycle....But C.C. tried to concealed the Geass to herself. She didn't want other to suffer the way she did until..."she trailed off.

Lelouch gulped.

"Until what?" he asked.

"....Until she meets you." she declared.

He was taken aback by her statement.

"Me?"

"Yes you. The person that didn't asked for power for himself but for the people that are very dear to him. The person, in a very long time of living and suffering, were able to once again touch her heart."

Lelouch couldn't find any words to say. The girl's words kept on repeating in his head. Them a sudden question popped out of his head.

"If you're C.C. Human form, then how did you manage to save me from Suzaku's blade? I'm very much certain that the blade met my body, but why am I here, alive?"he asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I'm not exactly a normal person. I don't age like C.C. but I we have our differences. We're not exactly alike." Namime admitted.

"Differences? Like what?"

"I don't have regenerative power and I have the capacity to die like other human beings. But unlike her, I can use some kind of magic which I used to save you."

"How?! Suzaku killed me. How did you save me?!" he demanded.

"Are you a hundred percent sure that you really died back there?" Lelouch fell silent as a smile formed in the girl's lips.

"It so happen that you're so called friend miss your vital organ. You should consider yourself lucky that I happen to be there and with my powers I happened to discover that you were still alive. Though I realized that if I let the people know, you will be killed for sure. So with my ability I was able to replace your body with a fake that I've created. So, did that answered all your questions?" she asked.

"Pretty much. But there is something that has been bugging me after your unexpected revelation. Why?"

"'Why', what?"

"Why did you save me?"

Namine raise a find eyebrow but then smiled at his question.

"Well, let's just say that I found out something interesting where you have played an important role as to how it had happened and still have something to do about it. So, you could say that I saved you as a sign of 'thank you'" she admitted.

"Then I guess I'll have to live my life in hiding again, would I?" he said as he collapsed in the nearby chair.

"Well yes, but not for long."

"What do you mean by that, Namine?" Lelouch asked.

Namine just smiled devilishly.

"Oh, you don't have to wait that long. Just take the time to relax while you still have the chance. Beside, you'll need it"


End file.
